Verdade ou Desafio
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Hermione,Luna e Ginny resolvem brincar de Verdade ou Desafio. Curta uma noite cheia de surpresas. AVISO: femmeslash e 3some.


**De:** Magda n'ha Keral Syrtis.  
**Para:** Nanda Malfoy.  
**Título:** Verdade ou Desafio.  
**Classificação:** Nc-17.  
**Ship/Personagens:** Luna/Hermione/Ginny.  
**Beta:** Muito Obrigada.  
**Avisos:** Femmeslash,jogos,brinquedos.  
**Nota:** Esta fic faz parte do 1º Festival Trovadoresco de Drabbles em homenagem a senhora magnânima Nanda Malfoy, criado durante o período de negociações do Amigo Oculto, totalmente inédita. As fics criadas nesse festival se transformaram em oneshots.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada. 

**Verdade ou Desafio**

Hermione estava suando frio, ela nunca se arriscava dessa forma. Sua coragem sempre advinha da lealdade para com seus amigos e ela gostava da diversão uma vez ou outra. O problema era que ela não gostava de se meter em idiotices e essa era certamente uma.

Quando Ginny disse que precisava de uma noite de garotas por causa do fim do namoro dela e de Harry, Hermione deveria ter sugerido um final de semana tranqüilo em Hogsmeade.

Quando Luna lhe mostrou o livro de feitiços raros de sua mãe, ela deveria ter desconfiado que aquilo explodiria em suas mãos.

Quando Harry lhe chamou de canto e pediu que ela cuidasse de Ginny, ela deveria ter dito que não era babá de ninguém e que se ele podia terminar com a ruiva para protegê-la de Voldemort então ele podia vigiá-la para que nada desse errado.  
Mas Hermione era a garota boazinha da Grifinória. Aquela que todos confiam e pedem ajuda.

Ginny planejou tudo, foi mais cedo para a sala e arrumou o ambiente, criou um lugar todo almofadado rosa, as paredes estavam delicadas, todas forradas de papel de parede lilás com nuvens que se mexiam no topo, estas se estendiam por todo o teto, que brilhava, cheio de estrelas e uma fumaça leitosa correndo, num turbilhão de cores e luminosidade.

A sala parecia menor. Em seu centro, um tabuleiro triangular descansava, em suas pontas três pedras distintas. A primeira uma lua crescente, a segunda uma roca de tecelã e a terceira um baú trancado. Sseu padrão intricado revelava a união das três pedras, no meio um globo transparente estava depositado em uma abertura feita de cobre.

Numa das paredes uma enorme mesa cheia de frutas, doces, e bebidas se destacava do resto, pois aquele era um móvel grande, bem trabalhado em carvalho e faia. As pernas grossas sustentavam o enorme peso que estava em cima dela.

Ao lado da mesa três grandes baús descansavam lado a lado, tinham as mesmas marcas que o tabuleiro, e pareciam combinar com o tema da sala. Absolutamente magia pura.

Quando ela chegou, Ginny e Luna já estavam lá, as duas excitadas com o jogo e ansiosas para começar, cada uma segurava uma taça nas mãos, e pelos rostos corados ela tinha certeza de que tinham bebido.

— Aleluia, Mione, nós marcamos às oito, já são dez horas! — Ginny estendeu uma taça para ela, e antes que pudesse recusar Luna pediu silêncio.

— Faz parte do feitiço, é uma poção para relaxar o corpo e sintonizar nossa magia ao tabuleiro, nós estávamos esperando você, não tomamos nossa dose ainda. — Luna parecia mais séria do que o normal e isso não devia ser bom. — Vamos, vamos.

As três se colocaram em círculo ao redor do tabuleiro, Luna explicou que cada pedra se relacionava ao significado do nome delas, uma lua para Luna, uma roca para Ginny, pois Ginevra significava tecelã e um baú trancado, pois Hermione significa aquela que guarda, oculta. Cada uma depositou a mão esquerda no globo, e com a direita beberam a poção.

—Veritatum Ocultum!

O globo tremeu sob os dedos de Hermione, mas ela se sentiu tão leve que nem quis pensar em mais nada, a taça magicamente desapareceu de suas mãos, e ao redor de seu pescoço uma bela jóia verde surgiu com símbolo de seu nome, ela viu colares como o seu nos pescoços das outras, um prata para Luna e um vermelho para Ginny.

— Mione, a Luna já me explicou o jogo, você chegou a ler o livro? — Ginny retirou sua mão do globo e as amigas a seguiram.

— Sim, pelo que eu entendi funciona como um jogo de verdade ou desafio, mas não existe a possibilidade de voltar atrás, o feitiço toma conta da parte da verdade e a poção do desafio. Nós não poderemos negar, o feitiço não é proibido pelo ministério, mas é perigoso.

— Você entendeu bem. O que não está lá é como funciona exatamente. Cada jogadora tem sua vez, se eu começar coloco minha mão esquerda no globo, e desafio uma de vocês, ele vai perguntar verdade ou desafio, você escolhe. Se você disser verdade, posso fazer a pergunta e mesmo que você não queira responder vai ter de dizer. Se escolher desafio, o globo abre o seu baú, você vai até ele, pega o pergaminho e lê, o que ele disser você vai ser impelida a realizar. Qualquer objeto ou instrumento para realizar o desafio vai aparecer no baú. Você tem alguma pergunta? — Luna realmente parecia diferente, séria e maliciosa.

— Não.

— Ótimo! Eu começo. — Ginny depositou os dedos no globo, pouco depois ele brilhou. — Eu desafio você Mione.

— Verdade ou Desafio? — A voz do globo era indefinível, mas de alguma forma, Hermione achou que era de uma mulher jovem.

— Verdade. — Ela não queria se aventurar com o baú, não ainda, mesmo sabendo que Ginny ia perguntar alguma coisa cabulosa.

— Onde você e o Rony transaram pela primeira vez? — Ginny sorriu maldosa ao ver a amiga tentar tampar a boca.

— Na beira do lago. — Hermione estava vermelha, mas preferiu depositar sua mão no globo e desafiar Luna. — Você já ficou com algum cara?

— Sim. — Luna piscou para ela, afinal de contas, Hermione não perguntou quem. Na sua vez ela decidiu desafiar Ginny.

— Qual a sua posição favorita com o Harry?

Hermione riu ao ver a ruiva engasgar, bem feito, quem mandou sair perguntando sobre a vida sexual dos outros.

— De quatro. — Ginny corou ainda mais quando respondeu e desafiou Luna em vingança.

—Quantas vezes, com quem e em que posição você já transou? — O sorriso vitorioso sumiu quando Luna apenas trocou as pernas de posição.

— Duas vezes com o Neville, papai e mamãe, três vezes com o Colin, em pé, duas vezes com o Lino, uma papai e mamãe e a outra de quatro e toda a semana nos últimos dois anos com a Pansy. As posições são variadas, mas ela adora um meia nove.

Hermione e Ginny quase morreram. Como assim? Não só a pequena, maluca e delicada Luna Lovegood tinha transado com mais caras do que elas, mas ainda era uma amante frequente da Parkinson?

— Eu nunca disse que eu era quietinha, todos assumiram isso, eu também não sou louca, se não eu não estaria na Corvinal, mas na Lufa-Lufa. — Ela deu uma pequena risada e desafiou Hermione.

— Desafio. Chega de segredos por uma noite. — Ao olhar de perto o sorriso de Luna aumentar talvez não tivesse sido a melhor idéia.

Hermione se levantou e pegou o pergaminho de seu baú, ela não queria abri-lo, muito menos ler, mas a compulsão da poção fez ela abrir os lábios, enquanto seus olhos arregalavam com o conteúdo, sem poder adiar mais, ela começou a ler, pausadamente as palavras.

_**Se a senhorita Granger tivesse prestado atenção ao ler o livro de sua amiga teria percebido que esse feitiço é muito poderoso, na seção de origem do livro "Feitiços raros da Sra Lovegood" teria visto que este feitiço foi criado por mim, a mãe de Luna pouco antes de morrer. **_

_**O feitiço foi criado para fazer companhia a minha filha, ele pode ser jogado com apenas uma pessoa, pois o tabuleiro cria jogadores ou transporta pessoas para que joguem com o mandante.**_

_**Foi assim que minha querida filha começou suas aventuras sexuais aqui em Hogwarts, e passou a trazer para o jogo aqueles que ela não poderia ter, como a Srta. Parkinson.**_

_**Essa pequena explicação foi apenas para acalmá-la, sua cabeça está me dando dor de cabeça e olhe que eu sou apenas um pedaço de feitiço construído pela Sra. Lovegood. **_

_**Muito bem. Dadas as explicações, acredito que a senhorita percebeu que tipo de desafios estão contidos nos baú agora a seu desafio:**_

_**Certa de que minha garotinha atraiu suas amigas para este lugar, seu desafio é satisfazê-la, deve utilizar sua outra amiga e vocês só poderão parar quando seus corpos e mentes estiverem sanados de suas fantasias mais secretas. **_

Hermione sentiu seu corpo leve mais uma vez, as preocupações deixando seu corpo, o ambiente mudou completamente, o lugar claro agora estava em penumbra, suas roupas sumiram de seu corpo, podia ver que Ginny e Luna também estavam nuas, o tabuleiro planava calmamente ao lado dos baús, as únicas coisas que restaram na sala, mesmo os colares desapareceram.

Apesar de não ser como uma maldição _Imperius_, seu corpo não respondia fielmente a seus comandos, de certa forma, ela tinha perdido as inibições construídas durante anos, sua mente estava voltada apenas para seu corpo e na satisfação de desejos que ela nunca tinha dado atenção.

Desejo de trair Rony, desejo de tocar a pele macia de Ginny, desejo de sentir de perto o cheiro dos cabelos de Luna. Desejo de beijar uma garota, desejo de experimentar outras coisas, desejo de sentir-se livre...

Então ela deixou de pensar nas restrições e se aproximou das outras, porque parar? Ninguém nunca ia saber, e ela estava apenas experimentando. Ela se colou atrás de Luna, desejando sentir o cheiro dos cabelos loiros, seu nariz encostou-se a pele branquinha, passou a esfregá-lo gentilmente, suas mãos correram pelas costas, e pararam nas coxas.

*HG*

_Luna estava apoiadas nas pernas, as duas coxas alinhas, seu bumbum apoiando nos tornozelos, os cabelos soltos e os pequenos gemidos quando eu passava as mãos por seu corpo. Ginny só observava, seus olhos arregalados, os braços ao redor do corpo, tentando esconder a nudez, ela parecia uma criança assustada._

_Empurrei levemente Luna, até que ela estivesse encostada em Ginny, e passei meus braços pelas duas, eu acariciei as costas da Gi, até que ela relaxasse, se acostumando com nossos corpos, todos juntos._

_Pedi que ela se deitasse, seus cabelos de fogo espalhados ao redor de sua cabeça, as mãos protegendo os seios, as pernas protegendo seu pequeno tesouro. Luna entendeu o que eu fazia, retirou as mãos de Ginny e passou a acariciar de leve os seios, sua boca beijando, lambendo e mordendo os mamilos rosados, ajoelhada, ela se abaixava ao lado da ruiva e seus cabelos loiros caíam levemente tampando a visão de seu rosto._

_Eu abri suas pernas, acariciei o baixo ventre, meus dedos embaraçando os pelos ruivos e fartos. Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas eu sabia o que mulheres podiam fazer umas com as outras, sabia o que me dava prazer._

_Deitei-me no chão, meu rosto tão próximo a sua virilha, beijei-lhe os lábios e com dois dedos procurei seu botão de felicidade, quando encontrei o montinho sensível, passei a massageá-lo levemente, meus lábios umedeceram a região, beijos sugantes, mordidas delicadas, e os gemidos e contorções que o corpo dela faziam estavam me deixando molhada._

_Deixei as duas no chão, vi que Luna deitou seu corpo invertido ao de Ginny, para que elas pudessem se dar prazer ao mesmo tempo. A loira estava guiando com uma voz tão estrangeira a seus modos, rouca e excitada. Eu fui até meu baú, e enfiei a mão lá dentro, puxei dois brinquedos que uma vez vi na Internet._

_Um deles, de material gelatinoso, era um pênis duplo, não muito grosso, no meio uma pequena caixinha permitia comandar as vibrações, o outro uma calcinha de tiras com um pênis do lado de fora e outro do lado de dentro._

_Luna se separou do corpo de Ginny ao me ver voltar, me deitou no chão e empurrou a cabeça dela para minha vagina. Senti os lábios hesitantes contra a pele, então ela passou a sugar meu clitóris, mordê-lo devagar, seus dedos escorregarem para a entrada logo abaixo._

_E então ela foi afastada, e Luna passava um creme no pênis interno da calcinha. Ela passou as alças por minhas pernas, depois levantou meus joelhos, abriu bem para ter espaço e girando o pênis enfiou até o fim. Seus dedos passaram mais daquela substancia agora do pênis já estava sem fôlego, e queria continuar, mas ela apenas me mandou ficar deitada. _

_Ela pegou o outro brinquedo, e repetiu os gestos até ter enfiado-o em Ginny, mas ao invés de deitá-la deixou-a sentada. Seus dedos mergulharam no pote, mas ao invés de preparar o outro lado do pênis, Luna enfiou os dedos no ânus, e ficou massageando-o por alguns me chamou e pediu que eu entrasse devagar. _

_Delicadamente fui entrando, o creme ajudando a entrar, nossos corpos se ajeitando até que eu estivesse totalmente nela, exatamente como começamos, então nós mais uma vez nos aproximamos de Ginny e Luna ajeitou a ponta do pênis em sua vagina, aos poucos nós três nos unimos devagar, e eu imprimi um movimento lento. Quando o vibrador foi ligado, eu passei a ir mais rápido, e mais rápido._

_Aquele creme devia excitar-nos mais ainda, porque estava cada vez mais quente, eu enterrei meu rosto no pescoço de Luna e ela estava beijando Ginny, eu fui ainda mais rápido, nossos corpos se movendo violentamente, então eu não agüentei mais._

_Nossos corpos suados, embolados no chão, as mãos de Ginny retirando os brinquedos e os jogando para longe. A coberta convocada por Luna e eu segurando-as seus rostos deitados em meus seios, nossas pernas juntas, e nossos corpos saciados._

Na manhã seguinte a sala precisa estava totalmente normal, cadeiras velhas e armários faziam o cenário, logo que acordaram as garotas estavam vestidas, dormindo num colchão no chão, eu me levantei e observei seus rostos pacíficos no sono.

Elas se levantaram e seguiram para seus salões comunais, elas não precisavam de explicações, nem de declarações, pelo uma vez eu segui meus instintos. Ginny recebeu o carinho que precisava e Luna realizara sua fantasia.

Quando Rony me perguntou o que nós fizemos, a reposta foi simples.

— Brincamos de Verdade ou Desafio.

Eu não expliquei, ele também não pediu explicações e todas as vezes que meu corpo pedia eu ia atrás delas, e nós jogávamos. Ginny se casou com Dino anos depois da Guerra, Luna mantinha um relacionamento sério com Pansy, e eu decidi fazer faculdade no mundo trouxa, resolvi ter as experiências que sempre quis.

Talvez um dia eu volte ao mundo bruxo, talvez não.

Mas todas aquelas memórias vão ficar em minha mente para sempre, o feitiço que eu achei perigoso apenas me fez liberar todas as tensões, mesmo quando seu efeito passou na manhã seguinte, eu só queria concretizar meus desejos, e agora todos eles estavam realizados e qualquer outro que eu pensasse estaria ok.

Porque eu estava livre! Livre...


End file.
